1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as a magnetic disc apparatus having the wiring board and, more particularly, to a wiring board which is applied to the magnetic disc apparatus and preferable for miniaturization thereof and the manufacturing method of the wiring board, as well as to the magnetic disc apparatus having such a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable device and an electronic device become more sophisticated and reduced in size and weight, miniaturization is required also in a magnetic disc apparatus being a representative apparatus for storing large volume digital information. In such a small magnetic disc apparatus, elaborate contribution to miniaturization is required to be made not only by a disc enclosure part being a container member in which a disc and the like are accommodated but also by a flexible wiring board equivalent to a cable for exchanging signals with the outside.
The flexible wiring board for a connection of a mounting wiring board disposed in the disc enclosure to the outside can be required to provide a mounting region for an electric/electrical part in a partial area thereof. In this way, the flexible wiring board extended in the magnetic disc apparatus can be required to have another function than a function as a mere cable. Incidentally, a conventional art which can be adopted as such a wiring board is disclosed in a patent document 1 stated below. In this art, a board material in a flexible region and a board material in a rigid region are connected by a specialized film base material. An electric interlayer connection via the film base material is conducted by filling a conductor in a through hole bored on the film base material. Accordingly, a structure is rather complicated.                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2002-64271        